


Contentment (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Jacob, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Talks about possible infertility, omega!newt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Newt ouvre les yeux doucement. Il a les joues rouges, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Il sort sa langue pour attraper les miettes, fredonnant quand Jacob le fait pour lui avec son pouce. "Je me disais juste que si on avait des enfants ensemble, on ne se débrouillerait pas trop mal. On a eu plein d’entraînements, après tout."
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 7





	Contentment (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Jacob préfère quand c’est comme ça : tous les deux sur les marches de la cabane à regarder leurs créatures dans leur habitat respectif, Newt allongé avec sa tête sur ses cuisses, des miettes de leur dîner adorablement oubliées sur les coins de sa bouches, Jacob avec une de ses mains caressant circulairement autour du ventre rempli de nourriture de son Omega. Rien ne le remplissait plus de joie que de savoir qu’il avait suppléé Newt, qu’il avait fait de la nourriture qui satisfaisait Newt, et que Newt l’avait trouvé suffisamment sauve qu’il lui avait confié son ventre.

Un petit gloussement qui s’échappe des lèvres de Newt le fait sourire. "Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ?," demande-t-il, sa main bougeant en un cercle régulier autour du nombril de Newt.

Newt ouvre les yeux doucement. Il a les joues rouges, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Il sort sa langue pour attraper les miettes, fredonnant quand Jacob le fait pour lui avec son pouce. "Je me disais juste que si on avait des enfants ensemble, on ne se débrouillerait pas trop mal. On a eu plein d’entraînements, après tout." Il sourit, la courbure de ses lèvres somnolente et satisfaite.

Quelque chose de doux et de chaud éclot en lui et Jacob prend la main de Newt dans la sienne. Pressant sa bouche sur ses articulations, il pose la paume de sa main sur sa joue. "Même si on n’en a pas, même si on ne peut pas," murmure-t-il, "ce sera quand même bien." Jacob passe une main dans ses doux cheveux. Ils n’avaient pas eu la chance d’en parler proprement. Dieu seul savait s’il pouvait en avoir après la guerre, et il avait ses suspicions à propos de certaines vieilles cicatrices sur le corps de Newt, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Là, dans ses bras était un magnifique Omega qui voulait un Alpha comme lui. Là était son Newt, son brillant et incroyable Newt qui l’aimait. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que se serait important d’avoir des enfants dans le sens traditionnel du terme ? Ils avaient l’un et l’autre et leur ménagerie.

Jacob sent les mots se former en lui, prêt à les dire quand Newt tourne son visage pour l’enfoncer contre son ventre. "Okay," entend Jacob. Souriant, il bouge sa main à nouveau pour frotter des cercles sur la peau de Newt.

"Okay, alors," soupire-t-il, regardant les coléoptères rouler leur fumier sur la colline.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
